Someone I want to Protect
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Yamato and Nagato are partners and girlfriends at the Yamato Incorporated. They love each other so much that they will always look out for one another. DEDICATED TO MAJOR MIKE POWELL III.


**Someone I want to Protect**

**Pairing: Yamato x Nagato**

**Genre: Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its characters..**

**Author's Note: One of the reasons why I love Yamato so much: aside from her appearance and glorious hair, she just looks like someone who you want to protect, hence the title. XD Hehe~**

**A-anyways! Another one goes to my good friend Major Mike Powell III. Enjoy~**

She shouldn't have gone out alone. Nagato is sure of it. She wanted to go with her precious lover, Yamato, but the violet haired woman said she'll be fine before she left the office. Nagato regrets having to let her go before she leaves as well. It's a dangerous city at night and Yamato could run into some very bad things if she's not careful. She curses the time of having to finish up her paperwork before leaving and dashing outside to look for her beloved.

She and Yamato are partners for the Yamato Incorporated and have been running the business for at least 2 years. They became girlfriends last year. Yamato loves Nagato as much as Nagato loves her. However, there are some who are not satisfied with this couple. There is one man and a couple of his friends who tried to ask Yamato out, but she declined, saying that she already has someone she liked. They were later taken aback from finding out that Yamato is a lesbian, loving a beautiful woman like Nagato.

Nothing much happened after that. At least that's what Yamato thought. As she is strolling through the city to find the apartment she and Nagato live in, she could've sworn there is someone following her. She turns her head, but finds no one. Maybe it was her imagination? But as she takes more steps further, a chill runs down her spine. Someone is DEFINITELY following her and she doesn't like it. She walks a bit faster, hoping she would get to her destination quicker. But as she turns a corner, a man appears, scaring her and then bumping into another man behind her. Frightened, she backs away a few more steps until she bumps into a third man. But it's the same exact man that tried to ask her out earlier.

"Come with us," he says. "I have something very important to discuss."

"Can we do it later? I have to be home soon," Yamato says.

"It'll just be a second," the taller man says as he leans closer to her, putting a hand next to her head on the wall. "All I want is one simple thing: ditch that woman of yours and hang out with us. There will be lots of fun we can do together~"

Yamato frowns. "I told you, I'm not interested. Nobody wants to hang out with you creeps."

The second man slams his hand against the wall, startling her. "Do NOT talk to our friend like that!"

"And besides," the taller man says, tipping her chin to his level. "That woman is too stuck up. She keeps to herself all the time. Why hang out with someone like her?"

"What do you know about her?" Yamato shoots back. "Nagato-san is very kind…and sweet to me. She shows her feelings around me when she wants to. She is very supportive and comforting whenever I was down. She's everything to me. Do not speak ill of my beloved."

The taller man chuckles. "That's very brave of you, babe. But that still doesn't mean that you can't decline my request. You're coming with us and dumping that woman whether you like it or-ARGH!"

Before he can finish, a hard punch to the face makes the man stumble to the side and fall on the ground. Nagato pants heavily, raising her fist she just hit the man with. Yamato cups both hands to her mouth at the sight of her beloved suddenly appearing.

"Not going to happen," Nagato says. "You guys get your damn filthy hands off of my beloved, you hear me?"

The taller man grits his teeth and turns to his two men. "Well don't just stand there! Get her!"

The two men charge at her, but Nagato is well prepared. She jumps away when they try to get her from both sides, making them hit each other instead. She grabs their heads and crashes them together like symbols and yanks them apart, making them stumble back. She kicks one guy to the ground and then roundhouse kicks the other. They get knocked out rather quickly. The taller man curses and stands up, wiping the blood from his mouth, preparing to fight. Nagato stomps toward him, grabs him from the back of his shirt and punches him in the stomach, knees him in the same place and then punches him in the face to make him fall on the ground. He grunts and groans as he starts crawling away. Nagato grits her teeth and grabs his hair to make him stand up. Yamato cups both hands to her mouth again as she witnesses the beat down of that creep who tried to take the violet haired girl away from Nagato.

The dark haired woman chucks him toward the wall. He tries to keep on his feet, but Nagato is too quick for him. She punches him left and right, blood coming out of his mouth from each punch until the last one knocks him out. Nagato pants heavily and rubs her fists that are covered in the man's blood. Yamato just stands there, shaking with both fists on her chest. Nagato turns toward her beloved. Her stoic gaze meets Yamato's beautiful eyes that brim with tears. She plunges herself in Nagato's arms, embracing her and sobbing her heart out. She was so scared that the men were about to take her away and do something that was worse than death. But Nagato saved her.

"It's okay…it's okay…" the dark haired woman whispers, stroking her long silky hair tied in a pony-tail. "Shhhh…it's alright. I'm here…"

"Nagato-san….Nagato-san…!" Yamato shakes her head against her beloved's chest as tears continue to roll down her cheeks.

Nagato continues to comfort her beloved. No matter what happens, she will always protect Yamato. Because she loves her too much to lose her.


End file.
